


Relief

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian has mixed feelings about hot planets but Jyn gives him a lovely reason to appreciate a shower. Originally written for a tumblr prompt ofone person meticulously doing something entirely for the other’s benefit without expectation or need of reciprocation, the summer heat inspired me to post it here.





	Relief

Cassian ached, when he was younger he’d always imagined how wonderful it would be to always be warm, someplace that never has winter or snow. As he started to travel the galaxy, he learned of humidity and how hot the sun could be, but he still would take heat over cold. Crait had dry heat that seeped into his bones and he could never find the right layer of clothing to wear. He had just pulled off his shirt and was down to his undershirt when there was the special knock that meant Jyn. She entered and flopped on the bed looking him over with a smile, “At least it’s warm here. How are the ‘freshers?”

“They work. I’m about to have one.”

Jyn nodded as she stretched with one of her promising smiles, “You go first.”

He finished undressing with her eyes on him then stepped into the ‘fresher turned to its coldest setting, not for long but he needed that cold. After a minute or two, he heard her then felt her beside him, there wasn’t much space but she ran her hands over his back and he closed his eyes at her touch and said, “Missed you.”

“It took too long then we were sent the wrong coordinates,” She sounded annoyed as she kept exploring his body with her hands, pressing up against his back.

“Kept changing, nothing we could do. I like that,” Somehow she always knew where to be gentle and when to press harder. If he’d known she was having trouble finding him, he would have sent her a message.

“I know,” She kissed his back, finding the scars as her hands moved down to caress him. Then she began to stroke him and his inner thighs, slow and careful. He groaned and thought he could almost feel her smile on his skin. Her nipples pressed into his back as she changed tempo, just a little faster which made him harder.

He reached for her, his hands landing on her thighs and she said, “Shhh, my turn.”

Before he could think of the words to argue, her hands were faster then slower, bringing him nearer the edge until he came with a quiet cry of her name.

Only then did she let him turn and she kissed him, her hands once more gentle on his body as she cleaned him and he held her until the fresher beeped a warning. Then they had to leave but they didn’t stop touching each other until they were under one thin sheet and he held her again as she whispered, “You were here.”

“Always will be.”


End file.
